Benutzer:Excore axv
Wer bin ich? Wer bin ich eigentlich? Ich bin Excore Gaming (Hier Bekannt als Excore axv). Ich heiße Lenny und bin 14 Jahre alt. Ich liebe alte Spiele und kann mich sehr dafür begeistern. Mein erster Teil der Reihe war The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, bis ich zu The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion gewechselt habe. Oblivion ist auf Platz 2 meiner Lieblingsspiele, zurecht, aber dazu später mehr. Ich schreibe und lese sehr gerne und passe oft nicht auf Rechtschreibung auf. Ich weiß hierfür sollte ich mir mühe geben aber es ist spät also werde ich das irgendwann mal machen. Ich höre auch sehr gerne Heavy Metal und ein wenig Rap (Dazu Später auch mehr). Ich liebe Pokèmon über alles und nichts stellt sich zwischen mich und Pokèmon. Ich esse viel und gerne, eigentlich den ganzen Tag und ich bin offen für alles, probiere neue sachen aus und probiere neues Essen aus. Ich bin auch Lustig. Vermutlich. Tatsächlich kann ich nicht viel über mich sagen aber ich denke das wird sich eh kaum einer durchlesen also ist es okay. Weiter im Text. Meine Lieblingsspiele * 10. The Elder Scrolls V:Skyrim * 9. The Elder Scrolls I: Arena * 8. Subnautica * 7. Pokèmon Smaragd * 6. Super Mario World (GBA) * 5. Pokèmon Gold * 4. Pokèmon Saphir * 3. Pokèmon Rot * 2. The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * 1. Pokèmon Special Pikachu Edition (Gelbe Edition) Meine 20 Lieblingslieder * 20. Eminem - Venom * 19. Linkin Park - Easier to run * 18. Metallica - Trapped under Ice * 17. Metallica - Fade to Black * 16. Eminem - Stan * 15. Eminem - Without Me * 14. Metallica - Unforgiven III * 13. Metallica - Nothing else Matters * 12. Linkin Park - One Step Closer * 11. Linkin Park - What I've done * 10. Metallica - One * 9. Metallica - Harvester of Sorrow * 8. Linkin Park - No more Sorrow * 7. Metallica - Invisible Kid * 6. Metallica - Dirty Window * 5. Linkin Park - Breaking the Habit * 4. Kamakawiwo'ole - Somwhere over the Rainbow * 3. Metallica - The Day That Never Comes * 2. Metallica - The Four Horsemen * 1. Metallica - Spit out the Bone Wo könnt ihr mich antreffen? Ich bin viel, viel im Internet unterwegs. Manchmal den ganzen Tag manchmal garnicht. Wo ihr mich aber immer finden könnt ist der Discord von diesem Wiki hier, dem Inoffiziellen Subnautica Discord und von meinem eigenen Server. (Links folgen wenn mir das erlaubt ist @Moderatoren bzw. @Admins einfach eine Nachricht schreiben). Ich heiße in League of Legends xXXNONAMEXXx und bin zurzeit Unraked und mache gerade meine Games fertig. Ich bin Eisen II mit 74 LP. Hier im Wiki könnt ihr mich natürlich auch antreffen aber ich lese ab jetzt immer nur jede Woche meine Nachrichten hier durch. Ihr findet mich unter lennyexcore auf Instagram. Meine Discord Id:"ExcoreGaming#8384" schreibt mir bitte bevor ihr eine Fried Request sendet. Was mache ich den ganzen Tag? Falls das Jemanden überhaupt interessiert. Naja. Ich verbringe zurzeit damit den Tag in League of Legends besser zu werden. Das erfordert leider viel Aufmerksamkeit. Ausserdem bin ich am Überlegen ob ich einen YouTube Kanal eröffne. Vermutlich aber noch nicht. Ich arbeite (bzw. hab gearbeitet) an einer Oblivion Mod (Masterdungeon) Es gibt noch keine Beta aber diese kommt Bald. Vermutlich. Ausserdem Spiele Ich viel Subnautica und Elder Scrolls I und IV. Wenn ich mal nicht am Laptop (Ja Laptop kein PC) bin, bin ich draußen und laufe ein wenig. Ich wohne auf einem Hügel deswegen werde ich nicht übergewichtig ;) Ausserdem Esse ich fast den ganzen Tag irgendwas. Auf Discord bin ich aktiv und schreibe dort gerne mit anderen Elder Scrolls und Rechtschreibfans (@Jenny lol) und wenn ich mal nichts von dem tu dann Penn ich. Das wars eigentlich schon. Schlusswort Ich denke mal ich habe jetzt mehr als genug geschrieben. Ich würde es Super finden wenn ihr mir Ein Paar lieder schickt die ungefähr von Genre in diese List passen damit ich sie mir anhören kann. Schreibt mir einfach eine Nachricht oder so. Auf Discord, Lol, Fandom, Instagram... wo auch immer. Also Machts mal gut Jungs und Mädels!